The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Piglet - Yakky Doodle *Tigger - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Owl - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rabbit - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Eeyore - Leap (LeapFrog) *Gopher - Bartok (Anastasia) *Kanga - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Roo - Mort (Madagascar) *Christopher Robin - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Nick Wilde) *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 2 - Nick Wilde's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 4 - Nick Wilde Visits Deku Link *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 6 - Lunch as the Guru Ant's/Nick Wilde Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 7 - Nick Wilde and Bagheera Meet Bartok *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 9 - Bartok Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE FOX" *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 10 - Nick Wilde Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 12 - Nick Wilde Visits Yakky Doodle *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 13 - Tea Time with Bagheera *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 14 - Nick Wilde Meets Rafiki (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 15 - Nick Wilde Meets Rafiki (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 19 - The Hero Party/Yakky Doodle Gives His House to Bagheera *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 21 - Guru Ant's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Rafiki Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 23 - Guru Ant Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 24 - Mandrills Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 25 - Rafiki Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 26 - Rafiki Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Nick wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Winnie the Pooh Yakky Doodle in Yakky Doodle.jpg|Yakky Doodle as Piglet Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Tigger Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Owl Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Rabbit Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Eeyore Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Gopher Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Kanga Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Roo Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs